1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable endoscope which is capable of supplying liquid and gas for rinsing and cleaning an observing window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an endoscope which has a light source, a water tank, and other peripheral devices. The light source supplies light to a distal end of a probe of the endoscope through a light guide. The water tank supplies water via a tube for rinsing and cleaning the observing window which protects the objective lens provided at the distal end of the probe.
Before operating the endoscope, the peripheral devices have to be carried to the place of operation and some have to be connected to electricity. Furthermore, the endoscope needs power cables so that the light source and other devices can be connected to a power socket. There are many problems concerning the portability of the endoscope and the peripheral devices, for example, the inconvenience of using many cables, and the limitation of the places where the endoscope can be used.